


As long as it is with you

by Gabym3



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Olympics, Pregnancy, Skating, life - Freeform, socialmedia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabym3/pseuds/Gabym3
Summary: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are Olympic champions but they are also partners... and more. The only thing is, they don’t know how to manage the more part. So they keep it quiet until an event make their personal lives impossible to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m really happy you chose to read this story! I hope you’ll have a nice time reading it.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea!” said Scott.  
Tessa looked at him over her book and smiled. “The point is, Scott, she would be able to do it.”  
“The point is, she is sixteen and you’re not going to the Olympics at sixteen years old!”  
“Penny Oleksiak did. Nadia Comaneci even won at fourteen.” “Yes, but my daughter is not Oleksiak or..!” began Scott, more anxious than anything else. “Whatever... I just don’t think she’s ready.”  
He looked at Tessa and rolled his eyes when he saw her precious little smile, mocking him. “What?” “She’s not ready or you’re not ready?” repeated Tessa.  
Scott looked at his long time partner and sighed deeply. She laughed a bit “You’ve always been a doting father, Scott. You can’t deny that.”  
He sighed again, smiling a bit because he knew she was right.  
Since day one, he was a loving and protective father.

***

The morning was cloudy and cold for a November day and the ice dancer hurried to the arena after getting out of her car. She always liked the calm of the arenas in the morning. It was soothing, like a few more minutes she had to herself before the day really begin. Without hesitation, she walked to the cloakroom to put her skates. She had done this so many times before, she didn’t have to think about it anymore; her fingers were working by themselves. The room was empty, which was not unusual; it was only six thirty. 

The ice was empty as well and when Tessa began to gave a few skating shots, a whole wave of peacefulness and joy filled her athletic body. On a rink, she was like a fish in the water. Except, while she skated, sometimes twisting her body and jumping on the ice, she thought that, if she consider herself as a fish in the water on a rink, she was just one part of the fish when she was alone. The head or the tail, she didn’t know and she didn’t mind; she just knew she wasn’t complete.

“Good morning early bird!”  
Tessa turned on herself and saw her longtime partner skating towards her. She smiled and looked at the big clock on the wall. Seven thirty.  
“You’re late.” It wasn’t really a reproach; she just wanted to tease him a bit. As they always did.  
“I’ll pay your after practice coffee,” said Scott as an apologize.  
“Deal.”  
A silence slipped between them and Tessa knew they’ll have to talk about the subject. Scott talked first, at Tessa’s relief.  
“You received Marie-France email?” Tessa nodded and looked at Scott, trying to find what were his thoughts about the situation.  
“What do you want to do?”  
The beautiful skater knew exactly what she wanted to do, she just wasn’t sure if her partner had the same plans.  
“I would like to try again,” finally confessed Tessa. “I know it may seemed silly because retiring now would mean leaving at our highest but I can’t imagine my life without skating...”. She was about to add skating without you but she hid this fact. Their off-camera relationship was a hot topic too - in every sense of the word - that she wasn’t ready to brought on the table right now. Not when another serious subject was already in discussion.  
“I think the same,” said Scott. “I can’t see my life without skating, even if that means early training and a love-hate relationship with my alarm,” he added. Tessa laughed. “You have to admit it’s not a recent problem. You should have found a way to fix it by now!”  
“Oh, I had!”, answered the Olympic champion with a laugh. “The hate I feel completely disappear when I see you on the rink.”  
There was a blank in the conversation, troubled by this confession, Tessa looked at her skates.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have say that”, said Scott.  
She shook her head, “No, it’s fine! I... feel the same way.”  
He smiled.  
“So, what do I answer to Marie-France? Are we in for another four years training?” asked Scott, loudly, smiling.  
“I’m totally in, as long as it is with you!” answered Tessa, with a smile.  
“Oh, you know, now that I think about it, I think I’ll retire and leave you with one of those new ice skaters who don’t know how to fix their hair!” joked Scott.  
Tessa laughed and skated closer to him. He was taller than her and she had to lift her chin higher to had the chance to meet his beautiful brown eyes, when she was this close to him. He looked at her too and she bet they were thinking about the same thing at that moment. What made them unable to say “I love you” to each other?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you liked the first chapter enough to read the second one! I hope you will like this one too :) Enjoy!
> 
> I also wanted to say that my knowledge about Tessa&Scott and ice skating is limited so they may be few inaccuracies. Sorry about that, if it is the case!

“Daddy?”  
“Yes sweetheart?” he answered, without leaving the TV of the eyes; the hockey match was important.  
“How do you say to mommy you loved her the first time?”  
Surprised, Scott turned to his daughter who was looking at him very seriously, waiting for an answer.  
“I didn’t tell her,” he finally answered. “I showed her.”  
The little girl frowned, not sure to understand what her dad was trying to say.   
“How?”  
Scott smiled, remembering the past.

***  
The evening was cold and windy, which was not unusual at this part of the year in Montreal. In a little restaurant located downtown, the two Olympians and their coaches were eating, discussing about goals for the next Olympics in Beijing. It was in a few years but Scott and Tessa were thrilled to skate at this high level event after their most recent victory in Pyeongchang.   
“What are you doing for Christmas break?” asked Tessa, finishing her glass of wine.  
“Nothing special; seeing family. We may take a few weeks off during March break and go to Mexico with Billie, but nothing is really planned,” answered Marie-France. “What about you?”  
“We are going to see our families in London, it has been a while,” replied Scott.  
Tessa looked at him. She knew that even if he liked Montreal, he missed his family and their hometown a lot more than her. She could be used to live in Quebec and she would never admit it but she always wished Scott would do the same so they had the opportunity to live close even after the end of their skating career.  
“I don’t want to pressure you but would you like to participate to the Worlds in March?,” asked Patrice.  
Tessa and Scott looked at each other.   
“You can wait too,” added Marie-France. “There will be a lot of other opportunities before the Olympics.”  
“Yes, of course -”  
“I would prefer to wait a bit...-”  
The Olympians turn towards each other, surprised by their different answers.  
“You don’t want to do it?” asked Scott, a bit deceived.  
“I...,” began Tessa, not sure how to admit it. “I planned a trip in March, with Samuel.”  
Scott froze. “Samuel? You mean...”  
He frowned. He remembered this guy they met at a charity event few months ago. It is true he was kind, funny and good-looking but he never thought that Tessa would...  
“You two are together?” asked the Olympic medalist, trying to hide his deception.  
“We can say that,” answered Tessa, trying to avoid her partner gaze.  
There was a blank in the conversation. The coaches tried to cheer them up.  
“It’s okay, the Worlds was one option but there will be a lot of other opportunities! And nothing stop you to have another dance partner to practice with during Tessa vacation, Scott!”  
The ice dancer looked at his coaches. “I don’t want a new partner!” He knew he was acting like a child. “I mean... I can wait for Tessa to return.”  
He glanced at his partner who was looking at her fork really intensely, trying to avoid his gaze.   
“Fine,” concluded Marie-France.   
But nothing was fine and both Tessa and Scott knew it.

 

Six am. Tessa thought that going to the rink this early would mean having a free pass for peace and calm but when she saw a tall guy, with black sport’s wear who had hair all over the place, she sighed. Like he heard her, he turned on himself and meet her eyes.  
“I thought you would be asleep by this time,” said Tessa without moving.  
“I thought you would be with Samuel by this time,” Scott answered, roughly.  
Tessa tighten her jaw, angry to the fact they would have this discussion again.  
“What do you want me to say, Scott?” she said. “Why are you never happy for me when I’m with someone?”  
“It’s not that I’m not happy,” mumbled Scott. “I just wished you would have talk to me about it. Like before...”  
“Like before? You mean when I was seventeen and I had my first kiss at a party and I was a mess the following week because the guy never spoke to me again? It’s been more than ten years, Scott! We grew up! You’re my partner, you’re my best friend, yes! But you have to understand I want to keep some parts of my private life for me!”  
Scott laughed, looking sad. “Some parts? Are you kidding? I’m not asking you private details about your love life, T.! You are dating a guy since... I don’t know when and you didn’t even mention it once to me! Not once!”  
Tessa looked at Scott face and she bit her lip, trying not to cry. He was angry, or, to be exact, he was deceived. Because of her. She remembered seeing this exact face, years ago, when she got hurt and she wasn’t able to skate for few months. It was more discreet, the stake wasn’t the same, but she could tell it was the same gaze Scott had. Deception.  
“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what to say except that.  
“What do you do of what happened?”  
Scott didn’t need to specify what he meant by ‘what happened’; Tessa knew what he wanted to say. He was talking about the hot topic between them. It has been a hot topic for few years now - since they began to realize their complicity and affection was rare and exceptional even compared to other skaters - but it had been worse since their dance on Moulin Rouge last February. 

She remembered the feverishness and the pride of the hours following their victory. She has never been so proud and relief, not even when they won their first Olympic medal in Vancouver, eight years ago. Sotchi had been a huge deception in their career which put even more pressure for the following competition. They had to be the best, better than they ever were. And, that day, they succeeded. The night that followed... Both of them didn’t even know, few months after, if it was a mistake or not. They never talked about it directly. It was a forbidden topic, even if, the memories of that night followed them like their shadow when they were together.  
“I should go,” finally said Tessa, without answering Scott question.  
She turned and began to walked in direction of the cloakroom.  
Scott stayed on the rink, motionless, his gaze looking in direction of the cloakroom. He let his body slowly fall on the ice and his position reminded him of the dance they did at Sotchi’s game on the song Stay. He wished she could be next to him right now. 

Leaving the arena, her bag on the shoulder, Tessa was freezing and tears were running down her cheeks. Why was it so difficult for Scott to understand that she didn’t want to love him back as a girlfriend because she was scared to ruin their friendship? Why was it so difficult for him to realize that even if she has a boyfriend, he would always be the most important person in her life?  
She entered in her car as her phone rang. It was Samuel.  
“Hello love, how are you?”  
Tessa closed her eyes.  
“Good, I’m leaving the arena, I should be at my apartment soon.”  
“Fantastic! I just bought coffee and croissants! I’ll be at your door in twenty minutes!”  
Tessa replied with a little thank you and hung up.  
Coffee and croissants. She should be happy; she loved breakfast.  
But she wasn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

“Knock knock, it’s me.”  
Tessa looked inside of her daughter’s room. The teenage girl looked at her mom and put her phone away. The bedroom was well decorated and medals and ribbons were suspended to the walls. Tessa sat next to her daughter and take a look at the phone screen. Seeing her mother spying on her private life, the girl quickly locked her phone. Both mother and daughter looked at the crutches, leaning against the wall.  
“It sucks.”  
“I know, it’s not easy. It never is.”  
The teenager began to cry.   
“He barely talked to me, since it happened! He’s angry at me!”  
“No, he’s not,” calmly said Tessa.  
“Yes, he is!”  
“No... I think he just doesn’t know how to face the situation.”

***

Scott was early on the rink and was doing some stretching exercises before the beginning of the practice. His thoughts were miles away from the rink that day and he didn’t heard the voice calling him, at first.  
“Scott? Scott?”  
He felt a hand of his arm and jumped of surprise. Her partner was next to him, wearing a big Adidas hoodie and black leggings. He could not help but think that Tessa looked way better than her temporary partner in these kind of outfits.  
“How are you this morning, S.?”  
Scott frowned. In front of him, his partner of the last three months, Angela, was smiling. She was always smiling. It was a bit annoying, like her way to call him, ‘S’. He didn’t like to be reduced to one letter. The one letter thing was his thing, with Tessa. Not Angela’s one with him.   
“Good, and you?” he answered.  
Since three months, he tried to be nice with her because, first, he needed someone to practice with, second, even if she was annoying, Angela was a nice person and thirdly, she was good at skating. Not as good as Tessa, of course, but she was good and Scott had made good work with her. Still, it was not Tessa.  
“Are you ready to begin?” asked Angela, enthusiastic.   
Scott nodded and she began to explain him how she would like to practice this lift with him, since she wasn’t totally comfortable with it.  
He agreed and they began their little routine they had made up through the months. Scott tried to avoid the fact that he had already done this lift with Tessa multiple times and that it worked way better with her than with Angela.

The clock indicated 12:30 when Scott and Angela decided to take a break for lunch. It was their routine and Scott get used to it. It was the same thing every day. Angela would ask him if he wanted to eat with her and even if he said yes the first couple of weeks, he now preferred to decline the invitation and go to the McDonald to eat a hamburger. He was on his way to the fast-food restaurant, leaving the arena, when he bumped into his coach. Marie-France, with a big smile, took news of the morning training. Her and Patrice usually went to the training in the afternoon, two or three times during the week, when it was not near a competition.  
“So, how is that lift? Do you feel more confident about it?”  
“I think so... Angela seemed to be happy about the progress she made since the beginning of the week.”  
Marie-France laughed and bit and Scott frowned.   
“You talk like you’re Angela’s coach, Scott.”  
There was a silence and the woman sighed.  
“I know, she didn’t have Tessa experience and I know it may be difficult for you do adapt yourself to the way she working, but I think you’re doing a great job!” she said, trying to be reassuring.  
“Thank you,” answered Scott, not really touched by it.   
“Do you have any news of Tessa?”  
“Not since she left,” said the skater, bitterly.  
Tessa’s departure was a risky subject with Scott. He knew, even if he didn’t want to face the fact, that being away for a bit could be good for both of them. The thing was, he knew she was with Samuel and this made him feel even more sad.  
“I think you should talk to her, I’m sure she would like to hear from you. It’s been three months it’s... unusual for you too.”  
Scott nodded and Marie-France decided to go to the restaurant with him. He didn’t refuse, even if he would have preferred to eat alone.

‘Hey T. it’s been a long time... I was wondering how was your trip. Hope you are doing well. xxx Scott’  
No, it wasn’t right.  
‘Hey Tessa, I just want to get some news. It’s been a while.’  
Scott sighed. He knew he could do better.  
‘Hey kiddo -’  
“Hi partner! How are you this afternoon?” said Angela, all smile, sitting next to him.  
He shut his phone and looked at her.  
“Good, my hamburger was rich in fat and I even took a chocolate ice cream.”  
He felt Angela rolling her eyes, totally shocked by this. She was the kind of athlete who was following a strict diet avoiding all sorts of guilty pleasure in food even when she was in a period of the year where she wasn’t doing any serious training.  
“Who were you writing to?” asked Angela.  
He tried hard not to seemed annoyed. Angela liked to share her personal life with him but he couldn’t say it was the same for him.  
“My mom,” He lied before getting up “Are you ready to train?”   
“Like always, S.!”   
He rolled his eyes and skated into the rink.

 

The sky was blue and far away, Tessa was able to see the colourful houses of Positano. The view was amazing. She took a picture of this beautiful scene and turned to her left to see a man, sleeping on a lounge chair. She sighed, again, and looked away. Visiting cities and meeting new people during these past months has been an incredible experience but now that she was on a boat, surrounded by water, she felt homesick. She felt homesick since the beginning but with the weeks and most of all the absence of news, the hole in her heart grew bigger and was now impossible to ignore.   
She missed Scott. More than anything else.   
She missed skating, she missed her friends, she missed her family, Montreal.  
She missed her life.   
Since three months - maybe even before that - she felt like she wasn’t really her. Like she was trying to be someone else. 

She looked at the man who was peacefully sleeping and she couldn’t help but feeling guilty. He had been an excuse, all these past months. A shelter, or a way for Tessa to run away from her emotions. From the truth.   
The man opened his eyes and smiled at her. As always, the thing that popped into Tessa’s head was ‘He’s not Scott.’   
At first, she was happy by this fact, she was even encouraged by it, like if her brain was finally able to make a difference between two man she loved. The thing was; her brain was only trying to show her she picked the wrong one.  
“Are you okay love? You seem pensive...”  
Tessa’s heart was racing. She swallowed.  
“Samuel... It’s over. I’m sorry. It’s not working.”

Tears were running down Tessa’s cheeks when she got out of the boat. She didn’t plan that she wouldn’t be able to leave immediately after her confession and Samuel, wanted explanations after a shocking news like that one. And Tessa had to explain him the reason why.  
She could just have said Scott and he would have understand; he wasn’t an idiot. But because the boat was still far from the shore, she tried to explain him why without hurting him.   
Now that she was on the ground, far from her (now) ex-boyfriend, she didn’t know if she broke up well. But a thing she knew for sure was that she was hungry. So, when she saw a McDonald insignia, she went straight to it.

Eating her hamburger, truly happy, she took her phone out of her bag and connected to the wifi. She was about to write to her sister to told her what happened on the boat when a notification from her mom caught her eyes.   
‘Hi sweetheart , I don’t want to disturb you in your trip but it’s simply to let you know that Scott hurt himself during the practice this afternoon. I don’t know if someone told you, so I’m doing it. Hope everything is fine with Samuel & you are enjoying Positano! Love, Mom. xxx’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Scott looked at his daughter, who still had her hair and makeup on of the first competition she had that day. He was so proud of her!  
“What would you like to eat for dinner, champion?”  
“I’m not hungry,” answered the little girl, trying really hard not to cry.  
Scott sighed and sat in front of her. He lifted her chin with two fingers and couldn’t not help to notice how much his daughter was like Tessa when he met her, years ago.   
“It was your first competition, sweetheart. You and William arrived in fifth place, it’s really good!”  
“It’s not good! I’m not good! Mommy and you were first at your first competition!”  
Scott sighed deeply.  
“Would you like poached eggs for dinner?”  
The little girl smiled a bit at the offer.

***

When Tessa arrived to Montreal’s airport, she didn’t even ask the taxi driver to drive her to her apartment. She gave the address of Scott’s one. The thirty next minutes she spent into the cab were endless, mostly due to traffic but also to the fact that her whole body felt guilty, and sad and angry. Why did she had to leave Scott, three months ago? Why did she chose to go on a trip with Samuel instead of staying in Montreal with her best friend? And the most important of all: Does Scott, will forgive her?

When she arrived in front of Scott’s door, she froze. What if he didn’t want to see her? What if he was with someone else?   
“Tessa?”   
The beautiful skater turned on herself and saw a girl with grocery bags in each hands.  
“Hi?” she said, a bit surprised to be approach by a stranger.   
“I’m Angela, Scott’s temporary partner,” said the girl.  
“Oh, nice to meet you,” answered Tessa with a smile, not really meaning it. “How’s Scott?”  
Angela had a little smile. “Why don’t you ask him by yourself?”  
Tessa began to say something, but Scott’s temporary partner had already opened the door and entered in, with all her grocery bags. Tessa followed her and saw, with relief, that nothing in Scott’s apartment had changed since the last time she came. Same old counters, same red couch, same big TV. If his apartment didn’t changed during her absence, Scott should be the same too.  
“Tessa?”  
Her heart stopped during a second and she turned to see her best friend. He was probably just going out of bed; his hair were all over the place and he was wearing large Adidas pants with a t-shirt of the Vancouver Olympics.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“I am...” began Tessa, not sure to know what she was doing exactly.   
“Be happy, Scott! Happiness is the key to recovery!” hummed Angela while putting vegetables in the fridge.  
“Thanks, Angela. And by the way, why did you buy so many broccoli? It’s not even a thing a can eat as a fast snack!” He turned to see Tessa. “Where’s Samuel?”  
“I broke up with him.”  
Scott seemed surprised. “Why? Did he do something to you?” asked her partner, suddenly worried.  
“No, no. We just weren’t on the same page. Everything’s fine. But what about you? What did happened?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing, just a fall.”  
“He saved my life!” answered Angela.  
“Saving your life is a bit exaggerated. We can say I hurt myself trying not to hurt you.”  
Angela sighed and Scott saw that Tessa wanted to know more. “My ankle is strained, I have two displaced vertebrae in the neck and a concussion.”  
“Oh my god...” said Tessa. “But... What are you doing here? Go to bed!”  
“T-...”  
“No, I mean it: go to bed!”  
“But...”  
“Scott Moir, go to bed!”  
Scott sighed deeply, even more when he heard Angela’s approbation. He returned to his bedroom and at his biggest surprise, Tessa followed him.  
“What are you doing?” asked Scott.  
“Making sure everything’s alright and that you don’t need... -”  
“Tessa, you can’t play that game.” said Scott, angrily, closing the bedroom door behind them to make sure Angela couldn’t hear their discussion.  
“I’m not playing...-”  
“You can’t just come back here and act like nothing happened.”  
“I didn’t mean to...-”  
Scott shook his head and Tessa didn’t even finished her sentence.   
“Well, if you need me... You have my number...”  
Tessa left Scott’s bedroom and soon, she left Scott’s apartment, leaving her best friend with his new skating partner.  
While she rolled her luggages into Montreal’s streets to her apartment - which wasn’t really far from Scott’s one, it was a luck with the awful March’s weather - she couldn’t help but think to that time when she had fights with Scott. She tried to reassured herself, remembering everything had always been fine at the end, but when she entered in her own apartment, the hole in her heart was bigger than ever.

 

Six am. Tessa hadn’t slept more than three hours and now that she was on the rink, alone, she couldn’t help but think that if a love breakup were hard, friendship breakup were harder. She had imagined the worse scenarios for Scott and her during all night. She wasn’t able to imagine what it would be like if she entered in a room and not seeing him smiling at her. Or when her favourite song will play to the radio, he wouldn’t turn the volume higher for her to sing - because everyone knew she was only singing when she was alone with Scott. What would her skating life be if Scott decided to retire or worst, to choose Angela as a partner? But more simple than this question... What would she do with her life, if Scott wasn’t part of it anymore?

She stopped on the ice, breathless after many rink laps. Trying to catch her breath, she skated to the bench to grab her bottle of water. When she arrived there, she jumped of surprise, seeing Marie-France, sitting next to her bag. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed her coach was there.  
“I knew I would find you here,” the woman said. “How was your trip?”  
“Good,” Tessa simply answered, drinking water and avoiding Marie-France gaze.  
“You saw Scott?”  
“A bit. I didn’t want to disturb him” lied Tessa.  
There was a moment of silence and the Olympian finally dare to look at her coach.  
“He was angry at me.” she finally confessed.  
“I think he is more disappointed than angry.”  
“Than it’s worse.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about it...” said Marie with a smile. “You can always try to fix your mistakes. I’m almost sure, in fact, he’s only waiting for you to do the first steps.”  
Tessa couldn’t help but smile.  
“Since when are such a mind-reader Marie?” she joked.  
“Oh, you know, it’s not hard with you too.”  
“What do you mean?”  
She shrugged, with a smile.  
“Nothing. You should go, it’s already eight, Scott should wake up soon...”  
Tessa smiled and hurried out of the arena.

It was almost nine when she knocked at her partner door and the wait she had to experience made her feel anxious. What if something happened to him during the night? She have heard so many awful stories about concussion!   
Fortunately, the door opened and Tessa smiled, seeing Scott, half-awake, a crutch under his axilla.  
“T? What’s going on?”  
She showed the grocery bags.  
“Since you are supposed to rest, I was thinking you would like to start the day with a good breakfast!”  
Her voice was high-pitched and her heart was racing. Scott probably noticed the guilt in her eyes and the nervousness in her facial features because he opened the door to let her in with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poached eggs in the next chapter? Probably! ;)  
> I really hope you like my story and I would really appreciate to know what you like and what you dislike about it. It will be easier for me to make your reading more pleasant! Thank you again to read, like and comment my story! Means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was high in the sky, the birds were humming and children’s laugh were in the air. Scott, sunglasses on the nose, turned to Tessa, who was reading a book next to him.   
“What?” she said, feeling the love of her life looking at her.  
“Isn’t it amazing? Us, relaxing in our newly renovated backyard on a beautiful Sunday night while our kids are cooking dinner.”  
Tessa frowned, with a smile.  
“You’re right. We are incredibly lucky.”  
And then, the smoke detector went off in the kitchen and kids screams filled the peacefulness of the moment.  
“Like mother like kids?” said Tessa, with a smile.

***

The eggs were grilling in the pan and it was the only noise in Scott’s apartment that morning. In a way, it was a chance because Scott’s head was really hurting, as much as his neck and his ankle.  
When Tessa put the plate in front of him, he mumbled a thank you and began to eat, avoiding Tessa’s gaze. She didn’t say a word either and they were almost finish when Tessa finally say “I could have make you pancakes, I know you prefer them over poached eggs. The only thing is, I’m not sure you would have like me to burn your apartment.”  
Scott smiled a bit.  
“I guess I have to say thank you, then. And, these eggs are perfect.”  
“At least, I’ll be able to cook one meal before my death!” joked Tessa, with relief.  
“Poached eggs are not a meal.”  
“Yes, they are!” said Tessa, insulted.  
“No, they aren’t.” firmly said Scott.  
The silence between them returned for a while. Tessa had the time to finish her second plate of eggs.  
“I owe you an apology. More than one, to be exact,” she said. “I screwed our relationship and I’m really sorry about that. You have to believe me when I say our friendship is the most important thing in my life.”  
“I believe you,” slowly said Scott. “I think the same and it’s why I can’t understand why you’re always the one leaving. Like if you’re scared of me.”  
He glanced at her and he could see the pain and the guilt in her green eyes.   
“I’m so, so sorry, Scott.”   
He shook his head.   
“Tessa... I don’t want apologies, I want explanations.”  
There was a long silence and if Scott would have looked to Tessa, if would have notice she was crying.  
“Because... I’m afraid if I love you too much, everything will be falling all over the place.”  
Scott felt a knot in his chest. Was she talking about the same thing he was thinking since Pyeongchang?   
“Can you be more clear about what you mean, T?”  
“I...-”  
She stopped and he encouraged her to continue with a smile.  
“I think... Well, I do know... That I’m...”  
Someone knocked at the apartment door and Scott saw all the courage leaving Tessa. He felt angry at that random door slammer. Who was it, by the way?  
Tessa went to open and he was able to see Angela in the doorway.  
“Hi Tessa, hi S! I just wanted to come and check on you before going to the rink!” she said with a big smile. “Is everything alright? You have all you need? Did you like the shake I made you for breakfast?”  
“Yeah,” said Scott, lying. “It was good, thank you.”  
She gave him a big smile and wish him a good day, promising to came back that night.  
“You don’t need to..-"  
“I want to.” said Angela, sincere. “Have a good day, you too. Oh, and, just for you to know... I don’t think sexual activities are good after a concussion... Even more with your neck injury Scott, I...-“  
“Thank you Angela, but it wasn’t in our plan,” said Scott, embarrassed.  
She winked at him and left humming a pop song. Tessa closed the door behind her and looked at her partner.   
“Does she think we are...?”  
Scott nodded.  
“Like everyone...”  
“That’s ridiculous,” said Tessa, in a laugh.  
“Yeah, totally,” confirmed Scott. “Hum... T, if you don’t mind... I would like to lay down a bit.”  
He pointed his head and Tessa nodded quickly. “Of course, go ahead, I’ll clean the kitchen.”  
“You don’t need to...-“  
“I created the mess, I’ll clean it.”  
Scott looked at his counter and smiled. She did create a mess. In doing eggs. He didn’t even ask himself how; it was Tessa, after all.  
“Thank you,” he said with a smile. 

 

Tessa was reading a book in her couch, later that afternoon. Pretending to read a book would be more exact, since the only thing she was able to think of at the moment was how, if Angela hadn’t come that morning, she would have confess to Scott that she loved him. Her cellphone rang, interrupting her furious thoughts. It was her sister. She hesitated a bit, not really feeling talkative, but she had the thought it may be important so she answered.  
“Yes?”  
“Hey sis, how’s life in Montreal?”  
Tessa looked outside the window. Snow was falling slowly from the grey sky.  
“Cold.”  
“How’s Samuel?”  
“He’s fine.”   
“Tess? What’s going on?”  
Tessa slapped her forehead without noise; she had hesitated too much before giving an answer and her sister was really good at guessing when she was lying.  
“I broke up with him. But everything is fine, we are in good terms and...-”  
“You broke up while you were in a trip with him? Gosh Tess, what’s wrong with you? He was perfect for you!”  
“I guess he wasn’t because I’m not even sad about our break up.”  
Jordan sighed deeply.  
“You’re a hopeless cause,” she said. “Oh, by the way, I saw Alma at the grocery store, she told me about Scott. How is he?”  
“He’s fine,” quickly said Tessa. “Hey, Jordan, I’m sorry, but I have to go,” said the skater, not wanting to talk about her partner.  
“Where?”  
“The arena.”  
“But it’s late afternoon, since how do you train...-”  
“Bye, love you!”  
Tessa hung up and sighed deeply. Her phone buzzed and she stayed surprised a moment, thinking it was her sister again. It wasn’t. It was Scott.  
‘Hey T, are you doing something tonight?’  
‘No, why?’ answered Tessa, as fast as she can.  
‘Want to come over and watch a movie?’  
‘Not a good idea with your concussion. And by the way, texting is not a good idea either!’  
‘Then how do you want me to join you?’  
Tessa had to admit he was right.  
‘I’ll bring the dinner.’  
‘Good. Six pm?’  
She answered with a thumbs up and hung up. The reality hit her in the face: what were they going to eat since she was the worst cook the Earth as known?

 

“It’s so good... A lot of fat... Marie and Pat will kill us,” said Scott, eating his third part of the greasy pizza.  
“They won’t know,” answered Tessa, cutting her second part.   
“They know everything,” corrected her partner.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
Scott looked at her, red sauce all around his mouth.  
“Pyeongchang.”  
Tessa opened her eyes widely.  
“They can’t know about Pyeongchang! You told them?”  
“Of course not! But... I guess they can feel these things, since they probably did the same once or twice after a competition.”  
Tessa smiled a bit, trying to imagining their coaches at their first romantic moments. And then, she remembered Scott and her were far from Marie-France and Patrice love story.  
Tessa sighed. “Talking about Marie and Pat, she texted me this afternoon; she would like to see us for a reunion tomorrow.”  
“I know,” he said bitterly. He saw Tessa’s gaze on him. “My doctor said I should rest for a while...”  
“How long? Scott, how long?”  
“Two, three months?”  
She opened her eyes widely, shook. She never realized Scott was in the same exact position she had been years ago, after her shin surgery.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you,” said Tessa, with a smile.  
The skater answered with a smile and then, a knock at the door interrupted their discussion.  
“It’s probably Angela...” said Scott with a sigh.  
He was about to get up, but Tessa was faster and smile before rushing to the door, with her piece of pizza in hand.  
“Angela! How are you?”  
Scott wasn’t able to see his temporary partner from where he was, but he could hear her high-pitched voice.  
“I’m good. Is Scott here?”  
“In the kitchen. He’s fine, you don’t have to worry about him.”  
Angela was about to answer something but she saw the pizza in Tessa’s hand and she froze, like if it was the devil in person.  
“Would you like to have some?”  
“No!” snapped Angela. “But... Have fun you too... With your pizza... Full of fat...”  
Tessa closed the door few seconds later and sighed deeply. Scott laughed a bit. He was able to see she was more amused by the situation than annoyed.   
“So, what do you want to do? Chocolate cake?” asked Tessa, sitting in front of him, finishing her part of pizza.  
“You have chocolate cake?”   
“I don’t...” admitted Tessa, sadly. “But...-”  
“No Tutu, you’re not baking a cake.”  
She grinned and looked around, trying to find something to do.  
“Card games?”  
Scott was about to laugh at the perspective of their night when he realized something.  
“T! You’ll turn thirty in two months!”  
“Thank you for the reminder...” she said, rolling her eyes.  
“We need to do something! A party!”  
“No, we don’t! I don’t like parties!”  
“T, please!” begged Scott, like a child in front of a toys store.  
Tessa was about to refuse but when she saw the smile on Scott’s face, her heart melt and she knew she had to accept. For their friendship.  
“Fine. But no karaoke!”  
“No karaoke, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready to party in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
